Blanket of Fallen Stars
by Zukinn Chan
Summary: Might and Magic, mainly Darkside of XEEN fanfiction. Six fates were sewn together on that fateful night... What really WAS that strange light, streaking across the moonless sky?


Observation: There are absolutely no proper Might and Magic (I-V) fanfictions available on the internet, despite the fact that the games have more plot built into them (So to speak), than many of the more graphically impressive games that command total attention of fanfiction writers. (If you want to prove me wrong, and send me the link to a M&M fanfiction, please do!)

Objective: Remedy this by writing a fanfiction that is accurate, but gives an opportunity to write without spoiling anything.

Warning/s: **BIG** MM-V fan writer, Alternative "Universe" (Xeen) style, but keeping the same main characters and basic plot, but with different outcomes based on the actions of the party. There may be more warnings, depending on the opinions of the reviewers/ the interest of the writer.

Disclaimer: The fabulous Might and Magic belongs to Interplay and the rest of its great creators. Hail the Dragon Pharaoh!

P.S: The writer is very busy with her other fandom, Fruits Basket, at the moment, and is currently writing 2 other stories in that fandom, so updates will come when they can. Reviews can help, I suppose.

* * *

**Connecting to Log base… Access Confirmed… Proceeding…**

**Log entry 15:**

"_Xeen approaches. I will have to engage the ship stasis fields to survive the impact. Since I will be right behind Sheltem, I have a good chance of capturing him after the impact. _

"_Nav. Computers predict that the Terrans will impact the project, but will instead burn up in the atmosphere. I have instructed them on the use of the matter transfer device so that they will escape destruction._

"_Although I am certain that I shall be able to finally capture the Sheltem Unit, there is one fact that worries me: The XEEN project is expressing a strange amount of uncertain data. If I was not already preoccupied with a certain malfunctioning Unit, I would concerning myself with contacting the Ancients over this matter- it is most unsettling. _

"_Perhaps it is mainly my own future that is uncertain: I am also doubting the accuracy of the impact- if things do not go smoothly, I could be trapped in stasis until someone releases me. I do not feel that Sheltem would aide me if I came to trouble. For him, it would be all the better._

"_But these things are not concerning the current objective: I WILL capture Sheltem- too many lives may be at stake once again. For once, my fate cannot be in my hands, and must not be questioned. It is not in my best concerns to begin questioning the unknown- No good has ever come from it._

"_Enough of these matters. I am going into stasis now. May the Gods smile upon me."

* * *

_

**3.2 YEARS LATER…

* * *

**

It was the day of the New Year on XEEN (Xylonite Experimental Expansion Nacelle), and close to the hour of Eight o'clock. It was to be a time of feasting, dancing, and general attempts at goodwill and happiness. At Nine o'clock, all towns of Xeen would drink in toast to the land's "Glorious" ruler, Alamar, as that seemed to be the time he preferred most.

No one knew when Alamar had arrived on Xeen. Some said that he had been a lowly peasant who had been sent to wander the Perishing Sands for years on end, and had slowly worked his way into the possession of Xeen's Control Cube. Others thought that he was a creation of a wayward sorcerer, perhaps like the ones that seemed to lord over the Great Eastern Tower, and had been sent on behalf of his creator. Other, more extreme beings, decided that he could have come from the stars.

These theories were part of ignoring what was happening at the moment- Alamar, as he was in possession of the Xeen Control Cube, was in turn able to control all of Xeen. He had disposed of the original rulers of both the Upper Land of Xeen, and the Underside of Xeen. He was not a generous ruler. In fact, he let thieves, brigands, rogue sorcerers and monsters run wild, and the inhabitants that were not scared into obedience were degraded down to the creature's level.

Jinnae, an eighteen year-old human, was leaving the training grounds, so that he would be at the Town Hall of Castleview in time for the Feast of Alamar. Actually, he was leaving because the owner, a rough-talking creature, had ordered him to leave, reminding him that the feast was going to begin in an hour. Jinnae wasn't very good with numbers, let alone the time. His late father had been a Knight for Queen Kalindra, the ex-ruler of Darkside, before she had been… removed from her throne, and Jinnae was determined to follow in his footsteps. He spent every night training with the crude wooden Katana he carried around with him, and every morning watching the more advanced Knights train. Of course, the only reason the Knights trained was so that they would appear to be doing something, as no one went out of their Towns when they could. It was much too dangerous. The only Townspeople who willingly strayed outside were the Guardsmen: Muscle-bound, Stern, and too stupid to do anything else. Jinnae would have been a Guardsman if it wasn't an exclusive job that ran in a family of Identical people, who were always recruited for every Town in Xeen, both Upperside and Darkside.

It was a dark night, but it usually always was quite dark on this side of Xeen, even in the daytime. It had been many, many years since Xeen had been a full, spherical land. Now it lay flat and compressed, and sailors had to worry to make sure not to sail off the side of the world. Most people couldn't even remember what it was like, to be united.

Jinnae shook his head, his now sweaty black hair flying limply around in the Wind. He had forgotten where the Hall was again. Oh yes, Jinnae Sayer would be the perfect Knight. It was then that Jinnae noticed that the Stone wall near the training grounds was now covered in lurid squiggles. On closer inspection, the squiggles revealed themselves to be, "HuManS arE ALL-" Jinnae frowned. Although he wasn't a textbook stickler, that word was definitely not allowed. Castleview had become overrun with Goblins in recent years, and they had definitely become much too bold. Better Citizens had tried to ask the source of all the Goblin problems, a Gremlin by the name of Gettelwaithe, to stop the Goblin plague, but they had only come back with badly infected scratches all over them, or worse, they didn't come back at all. Goblins and Gremlins were not renowned for either their subtlety or their niceness.

While he was kneeling down to wipe the paint off the wall, Jinnae spied something out of the corner of his eye. Something… in the sky. Jinnae stood up, and watched as a small pinprick of light grew in size. It looked like it would fall to the ground somewhere near Castleview. "Maybe it's a monster!" Jinnae thought in panic, running madly over to the gates. He had to stop himself, though, as he had almost run into another of Castleview's inhabitants who seemed to have the same idea as Jinnae did.

"Agh, watch where you're going!" The figure snapped, before realizing who it was. "Oh, it's you, Jinnae." The young man said, looking as if he still wanted to continue running.

Jinnae nodded. "Aurian," he said, in a short acknowledgement of the practicing sorcerer. Aurian Gant was studying Sorcery with Miles the Cartographer, who, although he never admitted it, had studied Sorcery when Queen Kalindra had been the ruler of the Darkside. Aurian was generally only on speaking terms with Jinnae, because the Knight frustrated him. Aurian was the gangly type who would never be able to properly fell a fully-grown Ogre, but would smite you with calculations.

"Did you see that!" Aurian asked, unable to contain his excitement as he pointed towards where the pinprick of light had been. Jinnae nodded.

"I was going to see what it was." He stated, turning back to where he had been running to, before Aurian had interrupted.

"So was I!" Aurian said, and then gestured behind him, "I didn't think that it was real, until I met up with Morgana, and she said she saw it too!"

Morgana Bellamy was a straggler from the old Lakeside cult. Lakeside was all the way across to the East of Darkside, and **had** been a popular tourist Town, because in the summers the beaches were terrific, and in the colder days, the snow couldn't be any finer. But a year or so ago, the Witches of the Guild had taken over Lakeside, and imprisoned the other inhabitants, using them for their spells. They were made to believe that they would go through some kind of initiation, and then the Witches would strike, turning them into Monsters, and shipping them to the fabled Dungeon of Lost Souls for high prices. Morgana had only just managed to escape, and had somehow found her way to Castleview. She was in very bad condition, but luckily, the Temple workers came across the Elf girl, and took her in. She had been working at the Temple ever since.

"Is she coming too?" Jinnae asked Aurian, who was hopping from one foot to the other in anxiety. Aurian didn't want to waste any time to find that strange light, which was now seeming to reach its impact zone: between Castle Kalindra and Castleview.

"Yes, yes, there she is now!" Aurian snapped, gesturing towards the white-clad figure running towards them. Darkside Elves are drastically different to Elves anywhere else. The ones that you would read in faery stories are cheerful little fellows. Darkside elves are mottled-blue-skinned creatures, with pale, white hair, or no hair at all. Morgana had hair, but also strange dark blue markings on her forehead, which were expected of an Elf.

"Ah, Jinnae!" she exclaimed as she caught up. Since Castleview was relatively small, everyone around knew everyone around. Morgana smiled, but then realized the seriousness on both the human male's faces, and nodded solemnly. "Let us go and scout this situation out."

And so out they ran, easily slipping past the guards, who were playing games of "Endurance", where they ran into each other, and the first one to pass out lost.

It was dangerous outside the Town. Electrapedes were known to swarm around the plains near Castleview, and even a couple of Orc clans had been sighted lately. However, on this night, there was, strangely, no sign of any creature at all…

"Weren't there mass sightings of dark creatures only a little while ago?" Morgana asked, looking first at Jinnae, and then at Aurian. Jinnae was already concentrating on a task, search and survey, so he did not reply.

"There were, which is very strange," Aurian said, "Really, there should be monsters all over the pla-"

"Hey, look at that!" Jinnae exclaimed, pointing ahead of them. All of the grass around where he was pointing was scorched, and there was an indentation in the ground. There was something in there.

There were also two figures standing over the small crater, both decidedly short. And in the crater, was a sphere. A sphere with the insignia of a dragon. An important dragon.

The Dragon Pharaoh.

* * *

Please R&R, and tell me what you think! 


End file.
